Crazier
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi: Sometimes, love can last forever.


**Title:** Crazier  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi  
><strong>Song:<strong> Taylor Swift - Crazier  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Love, Forever, Realistic Fluff in some sense  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, love can last forever.

* * *

><p>Crazier<p>

Kyuhyun & Zhou Mi

_I'm never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

The wine glass tipped up to his lips while everyone filed in slowly. People were still coming and soon the party would start. The glass was placed back down and his eyes fell upon someone as beautiful as a god himself. His old lips turned into a smile as he watched him greet every single guest with a smile, a kiss and the occasional reuniting hug. They way his hair was styled to the side, cut clean and combed nicely. The suit he wore was black and dark while his hand was graced with a silver ring.

_Their ring_.

Their eyes shimmered in the soft glow of the lights above them, twinkling like the stars themselves as a slight breeze intermixed between them. Their auras mixed and at that exact moment when Kyuhyun put his glass on the counter, the love of his life turned towards him after giving a guest a reassuring handshake. Their eyes smiled on their own while their lips twisted into a whole other smile. The sweet wonder and calm assuring smile that kept them warm at nights and forever in each others arms. The male waved slightly with his hand, the ring glowing in the pale moonlight, and turned back around to greet the others.

Every guest was seated, fingers lacing around the stem of the glasses and the occasional echo of silverware clattering. Whispers sounded throughout, a caress of notes lifting into the skies. As for Kyuhyun, he sat in his own seat and watched the male escort his mother to her chair, along with other family members. He should have been out there but the male said he would do it while he would sit. It would only seem fair.

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Once everyone was seated, the male returned to his seat next to Kyuhyun and took a quick sip of his wine. He let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of his chair.

"Relax," Kyuhyun whispered, his hand rubbing Zhou Mi's leg.

Zhou Mi took another sip, another gulp. "I'm sorry."

"Everything is going fine. Besides, they came here for us, not for the party.

"I know." He sighed. He turned towards Kyuhyun, head rested in his palms and gave a small smile. "It reminds me of our big day."

Kyuhyun chuckled. "How so?"

"Even though this is just a celebration I can still feel the reoccurring butterflies as when I walked down the aisle to promise forever with you. I can still feel how nervous I was but when I looked into your eyes I felt calm again. Everything _was_ going to be okay."

"And forever it still is."

"Forever," Zhou Mi whispered, placing his hand on Kyuhyun's.

"Ready?" Kyuhyun asked.

The male nodded, letting go of Kyuhyun's hand and grabbing his glass. Some people turned but the sound of class clanking captured all eyes as everyone turned towards the two.

Zhou Mi smiled big and bright. "Thank you, sincerely, for all coming. My husband and I really appreciate it. As you can see it is our fortieth anniversary and we have come a long ways. But I see it as only a short journey for we have so many more years ahead of us. To love is forever and I have never been more happy and more indebt to my husband. For he is kind, loving, _handsome._" Chuckles sounded as guests agreed silently. "He is everything and more to me, for he will always be no matter what.

"Before this I was only a intern at a large company. Kyuhyun and I had met when we were in the waiting room and I was nervous. Even though we had just met and we did not know each other he still gave me the reassurance I needed. The reassurance I had longed for and, honestly, I started to fall for him right there. It wasn't because he had his hair in a knot because of how nervous he was also, or the fact his suit wasn't ironed…"

"I was in a rush!" Kyuhyun smirked, more laughs.

"But I knew then that he was the kind of person that never stopped giving their all. He never stopped showing kindness and I knew I had found me quite the catch. And I was right for Kyuhyun is my love and I will love him forever." Zhou Mi turned towards Kyuhyun, holding his hand out as their fingers intertwined. "Kyuhyun is all I will ever need in poor and in sickness. For those words could never hold more truth."

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier _

Kyuhyun could see the shimmer in Zhou Mi's eyes and when he blinked how love seemed to glisten. He gave his hand a little squeeze and picked up his glass. "You make me seem like such a Gentleman."

Zhou Mi scoffed as he wiped his eye with a brush of his fingertip.

"I fear he has not told you how devilish I was."

"Was?"

Kyuhyun grinned. "Shush."

The male laughed.

"But he was right about one thing and that was love at first sight." Kyuhyun smiled. "The moment I saw this man I could not have felt anymore nervous. I have this thing for people with long legs and instantly those caught my eyes. My heart started racing and my palms grew sweaty; I remember the day as if it was yesterday. The moment he sat down and gave a sigh I fell in love. I guess, in a way, I was lucky and till now I have felt like the luckiest person on this planet.

"For I never thought I would deserve something as beautiful as this man. That I never deserved to be _this_ happy. The truth is that before I met him I was in this deep rut. I had suffered from complicated relationships that never seemed to last quite a while and I felt like I was losing, but then came this man. This wonderful magnificent man that has loved me for who I am. No matter how weird, no matter how strange and evil I may have been…or still am. I feel like whenever I look at him that I know what lies there and I know he loves me in return just as I love him. These forty years have been the best years of my life and there is nothing in this world I would ever trade them for. Every day, ever hour and second I have spent with you Mi is all so precious to me. Every moment I have spent with you means so much and I fear words cannot express my love for you. Because my love for you is strong, it glows and it is the lovely song we share, the one you never grow tired of." Kyuhyun took a deep breath, shuddering as Zhou Mi was crying, trying to blow it off by giving laughs.

"Happy fortieth anniversary, love. I love you," Kyuhyun said, holding up his glass and tapping it against Zhou Mi's as everyone else. Applause sounded while Zhou Mi took Kyuhyun in his arms, hugging him tight as his breath tickled Kyuhyun's ear.

"I love you, too."

Music started to play around the room, gentle and soft but loud enough to dance to while everyone ate.

Kyuhyun cut into his chicken and picked it up with a fork as he held it out in front of Zhou Mi's face. Those soft pink lips wrapped around the fork and took the piece off, chewing slowly. They smiled at each other, Zhou Mi's hand placed on-top of Kyuhyun's, giving it a little rub.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kyuhyun nodded. "Gladly."

"Good! I wouldn't have taken no as an answer anyways."

Zhou Mi laced his hand with Kyuhyun's and led him to the dance floor, wrapping the males hands around his waist. His arms fell behind Kyuhyun's neck as his nose nuzzled in close on Kyuhyun's shoulder. "I'm so happy," he whispered.

"I am too."

Zhou Mi held tighter, both of them moving gently to the slow beat of the song. Their heartbeats started their own course, beating as one while every step they took left a trail of twinkling love. The rings on their fingers glowed brightly as their hearts did. For their love was written in the stars and intertwined into a galaxy of their own; their own world.

_You should showed me something that I couldn't see_

_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Zhou Mi pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from Kyuhyun's forehead. "You're so handsome," he said.

Kyuhyun lifted his hands from Zhou Mi's waist and placed them on his face, thumb grazing his cheekbone. The wrinkles that formed by his eyes deepened as a smile graced his ever-so fine lips. Time had shown through them but they still felt young. They still felt like their love was still new and they still had another forty years, if so. Nothing could tear them apart, not now and not ever.

"You…are _everything. _You are gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, charming, divine, and exquisite. I am _so_ lucky to have fallen in love with someone with a soul as pure as yours. These years we have spent together will never die. Every kiss and every murmur of 'I love you' will forever remain in my heart. I could never ask for anything more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are _my_ everything."

Zhou Mi started crying again. "I will always love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Kyuhyun pulled Zhou Mi in, lips moving every so carefully and breaths mingling. Their love would live on and last forever, _true love._ Age is only a mere setback but when you truly find it nothing could mean more. Because even if you may live in a body that can't last forever, _love_ will last forever. Twenty, thirty or maybe even forty years will it move slow with a beat of it's own and create a tune of it's own. A tune so mesmerizing and so easy to sing along to that you can't help but love it.

To have the one person that makes you happy in all conditions; that person will always stay by your side. That person will always love you for you. For there are no exceptions because when they love you, it's everlasting. If your face is covered in food, you throw a tiny fit over how you can't seem to find your favorite shirt, or you're running late and you can't help but give one more kiss. You tell jokes and tease each other when you know you're only joking. And even though you may have those fights in-between, you can't help but notice how much stronger it makes you two in the end. Your heart may hurt and your heart may cry but you must know that they feel the same, that they hurt just as much as you because in the end you're only human. But the passion humans have for love is powerful and the strongest bond in the universe.

Under the night stars a couple danced, smiles mixing, eyes never unlocking and hands intertwining. They whispered to each other words of tomorrow and the days after while they spun and laughed under the bright moon. They told stories of when they had their moments and everyone laughed. Everyone celebrated love.

True love.

_You make me crazier_

_Crazier _


End file.
